De cómo ser un buen duelista
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Conjunto de 155w para los Clubs de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. -TERCERA EDICIÓN- -CUARTA EDICIÓN- -SEXTA EDICIÓN- -DÉCIMA EDICIÓN-
1. El fuego del rencor (3ª ed, 1ª ronda)

**DUELO #1: ESTADOS DE ÁNIMO**

 _ **«La mejor persona que te puede levantar el ánimo es tú mismo.** _**— _ **S. Iacono.»**_**

 ** _ **Disclaimer:**_** _Potterverso de J. K. Rowling._

 ** _Rival:_** _Mirkran_

 ** _Estado de ánimo:_** _resentimiento._

 ** _Personaje:_** _Tom Riddle Jr._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _1 de la Tercera edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

* * *

 **"El fuego del rencor"**

* * *

Te ajustas la corbata y cierras los ojos. Puedes sentir tu pulso disparado en las sienes. Inspiras hondo, tratas de relajarte. Detestas perder el control de esa forma.

No pudiste evitarlo, claro. Fuiste allí buscando hablar con tu abuelo y solo encontraste un hombre ebrio que te acusó de parecerte a _ese muggle_. A tu padre, nada menos.

¿Cómo podrías haberte contenido? Lo merecían. No consideraste las complicaciones de matarlos a todos. Simplemente recordaste tu infancia, apartado como la escoria, rodeado de insensatos que no comprendían tu poder, alejado de la magia durante años. Pensaste en ella, tu madre, que pudo haberlo tenido todo pero que se enamoró de un estúpido _muggle_. Que se rindió y se entregó a la muerte. Que renunció a todo, incluso a ti.

El odio te venció fácilmente.

 _Solo, perdido, abandonado, mancillado, estropeado._ Todo por su culpa.

Y cuando la maldición te quemó los labios, tu razón ardió con ellos.


	2. Como la luz del sol (3ª ed, 2ª ronda)

****DUELO #**** ** **2: CUÉNTAME UN CUENTO****

 ** _«_ _La vida en sí es el más maravilloso cuento de hadas_ _. —Hans Christian Andersen»_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Potterverso de J. K. Rowling._

 _ **Rival:** Druida_

 ** _Personaje:_** _Rapunzel_

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _2_ _de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

* * *

 **Como la luz del sol**

* * *

Rapunzel apenas se atrevía a respirar. Miraba fijamente la puerta del compartimento de los servicios en los que se hallaba. Contenía el aliento. Escuchaba angustiada.

Entonces, la madera se astilló reventando, y en el hueco apareció una inmensa cabeza alargada con centelleantes colmillos entre los que siseaba una gran lengua bífida. Con un grito ahogado, Rapunzel pasó velozmente junto a la criatura y trató de escapar, pero su tobillo quedó enredado en su pelo rubio y se precipitó al suelo.

Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con dos ojos como rendijas ígneas.

Rapunzel miró de frente a la muerte.

Y su grito se extinguió sin haber nacido.

* * *

Nunca se supo qué había sucedido con la niña de los eternos cabellos. Nadie volvió a verla jamás en Hogwarts. Y lo único que de ella se encontró fue un mechón dorado como la luz del sol.

Un mechón abandonado en el suelo del baño del segundo piso.


	3. Ya no hay luz (4ª ed, 1ª ronda)

**CUARTA EDICIÓN**

 **DUELO #1: RECUÉRDAME OTRA VEZ**

 _«El recuerdo es un poco de eternidad.»_ —Antonio Porchia

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1_ _de la Cuarta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso de Jotaká.

 **Oponente:** Solo Merlín lo sabe (mentira, Miss Lefroy y Nea Poulain también).

 **Palabras:** 155

 **Personaje:** He escogido al hijo de los Montgomery. En el sexto libro, Ron y Hermione se encuentran con dos niñas de expresiones decaídas, y ella le explica a Ron que son las hermanas Montgomery, cuyo hermano pequeño había sido atacado por Greyback ante la negativa de su madre a ayudar a los mortífagos. Dado no se le da ningún nombre, he decidido bautizarlo como Danny.

* * *

Sus ojos están clavados en el techo. Blanco. Frío. Demasiada luz.

 _Papá_ llora en silencio. Mira por la ventana. Se siente culpable.

 _Mamá_ llora a gritos. Se aferra a las sábanas. Se sabe culpable.

Aylin y Sarah están al lado. No saben dónde ponerse, ni qué decir, ni qué hacer. Su hermanito se muere. Así que, en realidad, no hay nada que hacer.

Hay un cartel en la puerta. " _Danny Montgomery, 5 años. Ataque de hombre lobo"._ Fenrir Greyback es el monstruo que atrapó a Danny cuando jugaba en el jardín, solo y desprevenido. Pero mamá sabe que es culpa suya. Porque fueron los mortífagos a los que no quiso ayudar quienes mandaron al licántropo.

Todos miran al niño. Tan pequeño. Tan inocente. _Tan lejano_. Un suspiro entre las sábanas.

Danny se estremece, pero solo dura un segundo.

Sus ojos se quedan para siempre clavados en el techo.

Blanco. Frío.

Pero ya no hay luz.

* * *

Muchíiiiisimas gracias a **Kristy SR** , **Druida** y **Nea Poulain** por ser súper geniales y darme sus opiniones, revisando mi fic a contrarreloj en el último segundo y regalándome desinteresadamente consejos de última hora.


	4. Decisiones (6ª ed, 1ª ronda)

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **Palabras:** 155

 **Personajes:** Marcus Flint y Terry Boot

 **Rival:** Seremoon

* * *

 **Decisiones**

* * *

Marcus Flint nunca había sido un chico particularmente compasivo. Y aquella tarde, sin embargo, algo cambió.

Estaba ahí, en el Ministerio de Magia, ayudando a su padre a arreglar la Sala de las Profecías. El desastre era tal que varios empleados habían llevado a sus hijos para que echaran una mano. Y entonces, caminando entre esquirlas de cristal, Flint chocó contra una estantería, provocando la caída de una esfera rajada.

Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron la bola, una voz susurró: "… _y así la historia se repite, muriendo por accidente el águila entre los colmillos de una serpiente casi redimida"_.

Flint alzó la vista y leyó el letrero que correspondía a la esfera. _Terry Boot_.

Terry. Ese niño de Ravenclaw al que tantas veces molestó en Hogwarts. Aquel insoportable pequeñajo sabelotodo.

 _Inocente_.

Marcus nunca supo qué le llevó a soltar la bola y salir corriendo para buscarle.

Ni tampoco lo que su decisión acarrearía.


	5. Luchar sola(6ª ed, 2ª ronda)

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **EDICIÓN VI, RONDA II**

 **Oponentes:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter y Hueto

 **Frase sorteada:** «Todo lo que ella tiene ahora son solo cinco fotografías y demasiados (sus) recuerdos» en Cinco Fotografias de kisses rain.

* * *

 **Todo lo que ella tiene ahora son cinco fotografías y demasiados (sus) recuerdos.** Es cuanto le queda. No hay más.

Piensa en ellos con frecuencia. Se los imagina viviendo su propia vida, felices, a salvo, y trata de convencerse de que eso es cuanto importa.

No funciona. Nunca lo hará. Tiene el alma llena de frío y sus padres no volverán a estar ahí para curarla con el calor de un abrazo.

Sabe que es lo correcto. Se lo repite una y otra vez. Es lo mejor para ellos.

" _¿Y cuándo se hará lo mejor para mí?_ "

Sus pensamientos le hacen sentirse egoísta. Una lágrima cae sobre la fotografía más reciente, un sueño donde papá las abraza, mamá ríe y ella es feliz.

Con decisión, cierra para siempre el cajón de los recuerdos y se concede guardar las fotos en el fondo del bolso.

Se llama Hermione Granger.

Y a partir de ahora, luchará sola.


	6. Agua (6ª ed, 3ª ronda)

**EDICIÓN VI**

 **DUELO#3: ELEMENTAL, MI QUERIDO WATSON**

« _Protege la vida hasta la muerte_ » — El Quinto Elemento (Luc Besson, 1997)

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "»

 **Oponentes:** Crislu y Gaheller

 **Elemento:** Agua

 **Objetivo:** escribir sobre una prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos en la que uno de los cuatro elementos (en mi caso, el agua) sea el protagonista indiscutible.

* * *

 **"Agua"**

* * *

Albus Potter apretó los puños.

Inspiró hondo.

Y relajó los dedos.

La última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba ante él. Una más y la gloria sería suya. _Su propia gloria_ , no la de su apellido. Por fin sería alguien por sí mismo.

Abrió los ojos y avanzó.

Agua. Por todas partes. Cristalina, cambiante, fluía por el aire en columnas y ondas imposibles, distorsionaba el tiempo y el espacio.

Dio dos pasos más, pero entonces ocurrió. Un suspiro ante él y de pronto estaba frente a una lámina de agua, un espejo danzante. Un reflejo mentiroso.

Albus retrocedió aterrado. Su mayor miedo le devolvía una mirada verde coronada por una vieja cicatriz.

—Yo no soy tú… Importo por ser Albus, no Potter… yo… —barbotó, tropezando consigo mismo y cayendo de espaldas.

El líquido, sin previo aviso, se lo tragó. El lugar quedó en silencio.

Y solo se oyó el eterno fluir del agua.


	7. Peligro (6ª ed, FINAL)

**EDICIÓN VI**

 **DUELO#4: NO ES ORO TODO LO QUE RELUCE**

« _Quiebran muchos el espejo porque les acuerda la fealdad_ » — Baltasar Gracián

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "»

 **Oponente:** Crislu

 **Objetivo:** escribir una historia basada en lo que representan tres cubos ( open?id=0B6OOHYjJcbqIWl9uUXNRVTYxTHM) y en la que aparezca Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

 **Peligro**

* * *

 _Miedo._

Rayos de luz pasando veloces ante sus ojos. Explosiones haciendo pedazos el aire, gritos de terror, maldiciones. Y brillando en el cielo, el rostro de la muerte.

Magia negra. Tan salvaje, tan letal. _Tan arrebatadoramente hermosa._

Sobresaltado, Harry abrió los ojos. El viento que cerraba esa fría tarde de abril barría la luz del parque al que había ido con su hijo.

 _¿Albus?_

Harry se incorporó bajo el árbol en el que se había quedado dormido. Y entonces lo vio: el niño, recortado contra el cielo rojizo del atardecer, hablaba con alguien junto a los columpios. El desconocido sacó algo de su túnica y se lo entregó a Albus. Después, desapareció.

Harry se puso en pie, nervioso. Su hijo se giró hacia él sonriente; entre sus manos llevaba una manzana. Harry adivinó la trampa, saboreó el peligro.

Pero para cuando corrió hacia el niño, el jugo de la fruta ya resbalaba por su barbilla.

* * *

 **Bueeeeno xD Pues aquí está. Personalmente, no fui capaz de encontrarle un doble sentido a la manzana, así que la puse literal. El primer cubo lo interpreté como pesadillas o peligro, y el segundo como magia en general. ¿Qué os parece?**


	8. Con muchísimo amor (10ª ed, 1ª ronda)

**DUELO #1: RICO, RICO Y CON FUNDAMENTO**

« _El olor de comida cocinándose es a menudo relajante._ » —Daniel Handler

 _Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Palabras:** 155w

 **Oponente:** LadyChocolateLover

 **Objetivo:** inventarse una receta.

* * *

 **Con muchísimo amor**

* * *

Los pasteles habían aparecido en la Sala Común por arte de magia, envueltos en un elegante papel dorado. Los acompañaba una tarjetita en la que se enumeraban los nombres de sus destinatarios. No iba firmada.

—Decidido, nos los comemos —había dicho Malfoy, y su palabra fue ley para Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise.

Dio igual cuántas veces dijera Nott lo sospechoso que le parecía recibir un regalo sin remitente ni justificación alguna: nadie le hizo caso.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podían tener de peligroso unos pasteles?

* * *

Dos semanas. Ese era el tiempo que llevaban en la enfermería. Fred y George Weasley no podían estar más satisfechos.

—Decidme la verdad —les pidió Ron—. ¿Qué llevaban esos pasteles?

Los gemelos sonrieron, mirándose con complicidad.

—Nada fuera de lo común, Ronnie. Ya sabes: hígado de sirena, ralladura de pico de hipogrifo, lengua de esfinge, pelo de una banshee, heces de escreguto… Pero, sobre todo, muchísimo amor.

* * *

 **N/A.** Bueeeeno, pues esto es lo que ha salido. Hice otro en el que Dumbledore engañaba a todos los profesores haciéndoles pensar que había preparado unas tartaletas con ingredientes verdaderamente asquerosos para todos los alumnos. McGonagall se desmayaba al ver a Ron comerse tres de golpe, y solo Lupin se daba cuenta de que Dumbledore les había gastado una broma, pues había visto a Sirius y James hacer lo mismo de jóvenes. En fin, un lío tremendo que no me convenció para nada. Al final, cómo no, tiro de los Slytherin para que me salven el culo xD Ay, chicos, chicos... ¿qué sería de vosotros sin Nott? Deberíais escuchar al pobre Theo más a menudo xD

En fin, a ver qué tal. Muchísima suerte a todos los demás (incluyéndote a ti, Lady xD Aunque no sé si debería desearte suerte o deseármela a mí...).


	9. Jugar con fuego (10ª ed, 2ª ronda)

**DUELO #2: PECADOS CAPITALES**

« _Un pecado capital acecha en cada esquina, en cada hogar. Y aun así lo toleramos._ » —Anthony Bruno

 _Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Palabras:** 155w

 **Oponente:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter

 **Objetivo:** escribir sobre un pecado capital.

 **Pecado:** lujuria.

* * *

 **Jugar con fuego**

* * *

Ella era puro fuego, llameante perfección. Y Blaise moría de deseo cada vez que pasaba a su lado.

Todo en ella era una jodida provocación. Su olor, que embriagaba más que el whisky de fuego pero que abrasaba igual en la garganta. Sus movimientos de gata que pedían a gritos un buen domador. Su piel tan suave, tan tersa. Sus pechos redondos, sus amplias caderas, esas largas piernas que escondían la puerta al placer más delicioso.

Ella exhibía su carne por el castillo como si no fuera importante, y mientras Blaise se consumía de pura rabia. _La necesitaba_. Soñaba con arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos, con lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ansiaba hacerla suya, poseerla por completo. Conseguir que suplicara entre gemidos y escucharla gritar su nombre hasta que no recordara ningún otro. Aprendérsela de memoria. Marcarla. Ser su dueño.

Y lo haría. Se quemaría con ella.

O ardería de deseo en el intento.

* * *

 **N/A.** Y hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A quién habéis imaginado como la chica de fuego de Blaise? xD Yo tengo muy claro quién es, pero me gustaría conocer vuestras suposiciones...

Esto es lo más parecido a un Rated M que he subido en mi vida aquí y me da hasta un poco de vergüenza xDD He escrito cosas mucho peores, pero las tengo escondidas en lo más profundo de mi ordenador condenadas a no ver la luz jamás xD ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y mucha suerte a todo el mundo!


	10. Agua y espuma (10ª ed, 3ª ronda)

**DUELO #3: ¡POR MERLÍN!, ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?**

 **«** ** _Cualquier tecnología suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia._** **» —Arthur Clarke**

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _3_ _de la Décima_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **Oponentes** : Cris Snape y Pearl Parkinson

 **Personaje** : Draco Malfoy

 **Aparato** : lavadora

* * *

 **Agua y espuma**

* * *

Draco estiró cuidadosamente el papel sobre la mesa. En él, Hermione le había escrito los pasos para hacer funcionar el cacharro del gran ojo.

—" _Echar el detergente en la cajetilla de la izquierda" —_ leyó por segunda vez, mirando críticamente el siniestro artefacto. Había vaciado el bote, pero no le parecía suficiente. ¿Cómo iba a lavarse la ropa con tan poco jabón?

Tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, Draco encontró otro bote con un producto similar al anterior, aunque con distinto nombre. Se encogió de hombros, vertiendo todo su contenido en la cajetilla. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Conque no podría encargarme de esto yo solo, ¿eh, Hermione? —canturreó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia sacudiéndose las manos.

Cuando Hermione regresó a casa poco después y abrió la puerta del baño, una gigantesca ola de espuma y agua la empapó de pies a cabeza.

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione cogió aire tratando de serenarse…

… sin éxito.

—¡DRACO!


	11. Qué ser (10ª ed, FINAL)

**DUELO #4: PANGRAMAS**

 _«_ _Soy aquel cuyas letras eran vistas por los ciegos y cuyas palabras eran oídas por los sordos._ _»_ —Rabih Alameddine

 **Oponente:** Cris Snape

 **Palabras:** 155w

 **Objetivo:** escribir un fic en el que cada oración comience por una letra del abecedario, usándolas todas por su correspondiente orden y sin repetir ninguna.

* * *

 **Qué ser**

* * *

—¿ **A** uror?

— **B** ueno, no sé, no creo que eso se me diera bien.

—¿ **C** azafantasmas?

— **D** elirante, Ernie. **E** stás especialmente ingenioso hoy.

—¿ **F** abricante de varitas?

— **G** enial, nunca encontraré trabajo.

 **H** acía ya casi una hora que Ernie y su novio pensaban en posibles oficios para Justin… sin éxito.

—¿ **I** nefable?

— **J** oder, Ernie, ni siquiera sé qué coño es eso.

—¿ **K** inesioterapeuta?

— **L** uego dices que yo soy raro. ¿ **M** e puedes explicar de dónde sacas esas palabras?

— **N** o debería ser tan complicado encontrarte una ocupación.

— **Ñ** eh…

— **O** puedes simplemente no hacer nada y dejar que yo pague las facturas.

— **P** uedo, pero no lo voy a hacer. ¿ **Q** ué clase de persona te crees que soy?

 **R** iendo, Ernie le revolvió el pelo a Justin.

— **S** olo es un trabajo. **T** ienes todo el tiempo del mundo. **U** n día encontrarás algo que te guste.

— **V** amos a ver, pensemos, ¿dónde sería yo feliz?

— **W** insconsin. **X** alapa.

 **Y** entonces, sonriendo con las bromas de su novio, Justin lo vio claro.

— **Z** onko.


End file.
